A World without Saiyans
by xXYamchaXx
Summary: What is instead of creating killer andriods, Gero created a virus to get his revenge against Goku, a virus that killed anyone with saiyan dna. This would be a foe that Goku couldn't fight nor would Vegeta and Gohan. With their deaths, the earth would have to rely on the others to defend it, against possible enemies. Piccolo and the human warriors would have to step up.
1. Chapter 1

Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, even Master Roshi had been called over to the small home that belonged to Goku and his family, when they arrived, they were each shocked at what they found. There were two bed ridden saiyans who were being treated by Bulma and her doctors from Capsule Corps. They were trying to save the two saiyans, working their hardest to keep this strange illness from advancing any farther in either Goku or his son Gohan. Bulma looked at them, as she brought her hand over Goku's forehead. This disease was rare, and it seemed to be made by humans rather then by nature. Why though, she didn't know, but she knew it seemed to target anyone with even the least bit of saiyan DNA. It was a virus that targeted saiyans and saiyans alone. why target them, why not go for a larger population unless you had a reason to hate them. It would have to be a enemy of Goku, or her husband, could it be some rogue scientist form Frieza's army getting his revenge for the death of his lord, or maybe a human who hated Goku for some reason. It could go either way, and could be anything, She wasn't sure, and while not a genius of medicine, she was a genius of the technology that provided it.

Krillin stood next to Goku's bed as he looked at his friend, his oldest friend laying there with little energy. He was shocked to find out this had been this way for months, that there was no sign that he got ill for a time before that, that somehow the illness passed from Goku to Vegeta while sparing or maybe the other way. Krillin looked closely at his friend, as he looked at him, he was out of it, so was his son. They were important, they were family to him, important parts of his life, even though he didn't see them that often or talk to them as much as he should of.

Tien stood there too, looking at his friend as well, knew just as well as Krillin did, that the dragon balls couldn't bring him back if he died of natural causes. Was this why someone choose to attack Goku like this, to make it so that he wouldn't come back, that he would be able to eliminate possible threats to whoever this was plans. Who knew, but he didn't like the idea of it.

"We tried to wish for a cure," Yamcha commented as he looked over, "When Vegeta got sick, I helped Bulma find the dragon balls and ask for a cure to safe them, but he wasn't able to help," Yamcha said a bit of bitterness in his tone. True, Vegeta took Bulma way, but in his opinion, that was good cause he made her happy. He had come to realize that he and Bulma just were not meant to be, they wee just two different and grew out of their puppy love for each other, but were to afraid to admit that to one another.

"Yeah, I heard, Goku, you stay strong, you keep in there, do what you can, fight this, you are unbeatable," Krillin commented as he looked at his lifelong friend, when suddenly one of the other doctor came into the room and look at them.

"I am sorry, Gohan, is dead, there is nothing more we can do now," he announced as suddenly Goku's condition turned for the worse, as they stood there. He looked at him and then shock came as Goku's life bar flat lined right then and there before all of them. There was nothing that could be done, no way to safe the hero of the planet. Son Goku, and Son Gohan were no more.

A look of frustration grew though the house, from Krillin, and company who were angry that they couldn't save their friends to the breaking down of Chi-Chi who had not only lost her husband, but also her son all in the same moment in time. Their bodies disapearing from the house as they died, to go to otherworld, where Goku would be able to train with the greatest of warriors.

A week passed before the funeral, a sad day, the hero of the world was buried, the man who had defeated King Piccolo, Piccolo Jr, stopped the Saiyan Invashion, defeated the great tyrant Frieza was no longer there to defend and protect earth. Most of the people who lived on the earth, had no clue that their greatest hero was no more. The group of human warriors and Piccolo were all that remained on the earth.

Piccolo knew there was no threat to face, that would require him to merge with Kami, but he also knew that it was possible that a new foe would come to earth, looking to take advantage of the vacuum of power left by the giants who had passed on. Perhaps, he knew too that the reasoning for the illness was to simply set up that vacuum of power or to just have simple revenge, either way was possible, but both were dangerous. He knew that they were headed to a new world, a world where Goku wasn't around to defend them and a world were the saiyan race was no longer around.

Piccolo sent Popo to find the human warriors, they had to train, they had to find a way to max their own skills out, something in his gut told him that this was on for him the human warriors were thinking similar thoughts, they all knew they were to dependent on Goku, and Vegeta, that now they were gone, they couldn't relax and go easy on training. Especially Krillin and Yamcha who were no working nearly as hard any more with peace having arrived. When they got the message from Piccolo they agreed to join him in training, for they like Piccolo worried about the threat that could be on the horizon and who had the saiyan's killed

A/n- hope you liked this idea, it is just a thought rolling around in my head, if you have any thoughts on this, go ahead and say so in the review.


	2. Chapter 2: A return of the schools?

Morning at the tower, Piccolo was up, well he was actually meditating actually, he was preparing for the day, one where hew as going to start working with and training the human warriors, each of the humans had skill, he knew this, for humans they were rather impressive, but compared to say super saiyans, they were not impressive in the least. Piccolo knew he was the most powerful person on the planet earth and it was up to him from that moment onward to find a way forward to protect the people and keep the earth safe. In a way things had came full circle as at one time his father and kami had been the strongest people ever.

Piccolo looked over and noticed the human Tien, the three eyed human was most likely the most powerful of the bunch, he was like goku except not a saiyan and he didn't eat all the time. He trained all the time and when he didn't train he slept. He had grown extremely powerful cause of that fact alone, if he were not human, if her were saiyan, he was sure that Tien would have been one of the most powerful warriors in the universe right up there with goku and vegeta. Then again if he were saiyan he would be dead already.

"Tien, let us train a bit," he said getting up as he motioned the three eyed warrior over. The two went at it working and starting their sparing session, Piccolo cutting his power level to match Tien as he spared with them not wanting to end the fight fast, knowing the longer that it went on, the more he would learn and the stronger the two of them would get.

The sound of the fighting was enough to wake up both Krillin and Yamcha who were inside, still asleep, neither was used to being on a training time for waking up, both had been taking it easy ever since they returned to the living world. The sound of the fighting, feeling how powerful that Piccolo and Tien weer was a sign they had to get it in gear and work at getting stronger as fast as they could. If they were going to help either of them then they were going to need to get much stronger than they were in that moment.

Going outside they watched for a second, as the battle went across the sky, it was easy to see that Piccolo was stronger, but they were both stronger by a fair bit then Krillin or Yamcha. "Well best we get to it as well don't you think," Krillin said challenging his former bandit to a fight then and there which was quickly accepted of course.

The lookout was a place of a number of sparring matches that day, as Piccolo, Tien, Krillin and Yamcha trained pushing each other, as much as possible, working and getting rid of some rust in their own fighting skills as well. The fighting went from that morning to the sunset that night, It was generally what one would call a very productive day for all of them. Piccolo knew that it was going to take more than one day to get them all into the best fighting levels possible, but it was also true that you had to start somewhere, it was a fact the other three knew just as well.

That night as they ate, Krillin had a odd thought in his mind, "Tien, I was think about something, we aren't that young, I mean none of us are that young and none of us have any even possibility for successors for our schools of martial arts or to defend the earth. Isn't this a bit troubling, I mean after us there is no one to follow, and then it will be piccolo alone up here defending the planet by himself," Krillin mused as he looked at Tien knowing him and Yamcha were left and Master Roshi was too, but he wasn't taking on any students. Then again neither had been Crane hermit from what he knew.

"Yes, I know, I have put some thought about it, I figured the schools were not important anymore given the power of the saiyans and the new generation that was arriving like Gohan, and any kids Vegeta might have as well," Tien mused as he thought about it a bit, "What do you think would be the best way to handle this situation, we need new blood, to have new students will cause the schools to grow and help prepare for the future. Yet, we can't take anyone who wants to join our schools as it were," Tien mused, "plus would anyone even show up to want to learn or have a reason to learn form us?"

"It is worth a shot," Yamcha commented as he figured he though his words in, he was a turtle hermit school graduate as it were, like Krillin and Goku. "The world tournament is coming up in a year, we can have tryouts to see who is worth being our student, I am sure people will show up. I mean, you're the defending world champion Tien, Krillin you got to the semi-finals twice and I got to the quarters three time and people know me cause of baseball," Yamcha replied in agreement with the general idea that was being put forth by his friends. "Piccolo any thing you have to say on this issue."

Piccolo stood there and thought about It. He loved teaching Gohan, as he learned so much from it, but he didn't think he could do that again unless it was a special situation. "Do what you wish, you have my approval and I am sure Kami and Korin's approvals as well, I will keep an eye out if there is one of these recruits worth my time then I will help out, if not well then good luck I am sure you will do fine."

"Good it is settled then," Krillin commented looking at the others, we will put up ads in the big cities telling people about this, we will have the tryouts in a place we decide in a month."

"Good, till then you will be training with me each day, to make sure your skills are not lacking and are up to par, and don't think I will go ease on any of you," Piccolo added in knowing that this would be something Kami would very much approve if he asked him.

A/N- hope you liked it, well I figure I will be thinking of minor characters to learn from Krillin, Yamcha, Tien and maybe Piccolo, if you have any ideas you want to share for this next part which will be the tryouts do so in the review or pm me your thought. Thanks for reading and have a good day.

Power Levels

Picollo- 1,500,000

Tien- 200,000

Krillin- 80,000

Yamcha- 70,000


	3. Chapter 3: The Future Students

It was a month later when the people were gathering up to fight,. The new got out Bulma got the news out as fast as she could, though the capsule corps operations around the world. It was fast that the information went out and people from all over the world found the information and many of the wanted to learn from the Z-Fighters. People from different cultures came, but many of them would have zero shot to have any success being a Z-Warrior. Most of them just had the vision in their minds that they could be one of the great martial artist, that they could be studs who could get whatever girl they wanted. A fact that was funny given that the history with women was extremely questionable even for the male members of the Z-Force who were still alive.

Still it was easy to figure out who was going to be even allowed to come into the arena it was being tested at, the power levels of those who were applying were being tested by Bulma and Launch who were out front standing and with scouters on as the group of people came up. It was fast to eliminate the vast majority of the people as the commoners who had false dreams and had put no effort in it, just wanting to see left first.

Those who were left walked in a pretty fancy arena which was made from a capsule, there were sparring mats all around as Yamcha, Tien, Krillin, Piccolo and even Master Roshi watched the action below each looking for some spark of greatness or ability that could be used in the future. They knew they were not going to find anyone super strong, but if they found someone who could have elements of being strong, that would simply be good enough. There was to be a small tournament to happen between the fighters who had any level of power level.

Picollo looked down and saw someone two people actually that surprised him as he raised an eyebrow looking at the two of them, and then sighed, "Let me handle the two namekians, I want to figure out how they got here, but I will work with them," he declared looking at them and pointing them out to the others,

Krillin blinked as he looked at the two that happened to be down there, he knew them very well especially one of them. Krillin jumped down landing on the ground with ease and smiled as he looked at the pair, "Cargo, Dende, what are you doing here?" He asked curious as he looked at the two of them.

"Well um, we missed everyone, and heard something was happening here, we asked King Kai for the favor, and well he brought us here, um, I am not a fighter, but maybe Cargo can be," Dende said looking down, "Plus, I cam to say my farewell to Gohan," he added in as he looked at him.

"Don't worry, Piccolo will help you two out, you don't need to do this tournament thing," Krillin commented as he looked around noticing people and smiled, before he took his leave from the arena, heading back to join the others, Piccolo taking the two Namekians with him to talk to them, as he knew that the two could be helpful but not as warriors most likely.

Krillin looked at the others and then watched the fights, many fighters were good for humans, but most of them were not that great. He watched as the number of them fell bit by bit. He knew that the best would win most of the time, which wasn't the case when they go to the finals though. The prelims was going by fast, as the winners appeared obvious. Krillin had noticed a couple of warriors who had real potential as he looked at two of them he blinked for a moment as he was sure who they were.

"So the good old quarterfinals huh, time to really pay attention," Yamcha commented of course he had been paying attention before, but here he would see the best human fighters. He looked at the board, "Well, let us take a look here, Shoken vs PaoPao, Hercule vs Upa, Lime vs Videl,, and Violet versus Mia.

"Hey Upa," Krillin and Yamcha commented at the same time looking to see how the young kid who Goku had helped and whose father they wished back years before. As they looked they could see that Upa had grown into a strong man, and they could feel he was rather strong too. A good guess was that he actually managed to climb Korin's tower like he promised Goku he would do when Goku left him after wishing back his father.

"First Match, is up, do you know either, both are interesting," Tien commented as they looked at young dark haired man as well as a woman with her hair tied in buns.

"PaoPao, I know here, I fought her twice, she is really good, extremely good, this won't even be a fight, I will train her, I calling it now, PaoPao and Upa, I want to train," Krillin said,and as he watched, the first match was not as one side as he thought it would be.

The fight was intense as both of them seemed to know impressive moves something looked like the after image strike was used by Shoken, they were both very impressive proving Krillin's guess completely wrong as he watched. It went the way of PaoPao, but far closer then anyone but Tien seemed to think.

"I will teach Shonen myself, he moves like a different master who died recently,Master Chin, if member recalled correctly," Tien reasoned as he looked at the young man.

The second match was interesting as Hercule attacked quickly, but he was odd and his attacks were strange, but he was strong, but he didn't seem like the type to take fighting serious or fight for the right reasons, and cause of that none of the trainers decided at least at first to take the odd man in to train.

The next fight was the most adorable fight any of them had seen, Lime and Videl, both still children who were rather impressively powerful as they went at it,.

"Tien, I will take Vidal to train her if you take Lime and we can see who does better," Krillin said challenging his old friend, as he could tell both had promise.

"Deal, your going to lose through, in a handful of years, Lime will crush Videl," Tien commented with a smirk as he looked over taking the deal.

Yamcha looked at the fighters, two women, beautiful women, though the power level was very one sided here, as they watched. Them, the two fighters were good, strong and fast too, "Well I would take both and train them, but well don't think Bulma would approve of that," Yamcha said meekly, "Krillin, I will train Videl, and her father Hercule, if will let anyone train him, you can train Mai and Tien can train Violet, it will work out evenly that way, Well you two with three each, and I will have two to train."

"Deal," Krillin and Tien replied as they came to their final decision without much argument. The rest of the tournament was a after thought after that, but PaoPao defeated Upa and Violet to win the little tournament.

A/N- Well now you know, it was hard to find people to fit, but I think this will work well.


End file.
